


Toung-Tied

by janus_fault



Series: Isn't Love Groovy, Pudding? [2]
Category: Space Channel 5
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Post-Canon, pudding is... a mess, space bar, ulala in casual clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janus_fault/pseuds/janus_fault
Summary: “I’m really glad you helped me out again, Pudding. I don’t think I could've made it out of there without you,” gently, she places her hand on top of Pudding's. Pudding's heart speeds up, and she worries the other girl would notice and abandon her before she could even spill her stupid guts.





	Toung-Tied

“Hey Pudding, you said you wanted to see me?” Ulala smiles as she walks over to Pudding’s table. Ulala was dressed casually, her hair down for once, thick and falling just to her shoulders. Pudding was nursing something horribly turquoise, but what flavor it was supposed to be was indecipherable through the sugar.

“Oh, Ulala!” she nudged the chair in front of her forward with her foot, and Ulala took the hint to sit down, “I’m so glad to see you came.” The two girls spent a moment smiling a little awkwardly at each other before Ulala spoke up.

“I’m really glad you helped me out again, Pudding. I don’t think I could've made it out of there without you,” gently, she places her hand on top of Pudding's. Pudding's heart speeds up, and she worries the other girl would notice and abandon her before she could even spill her stupid guts.

Even through her state of anxiety, she noticed Ulala had just specified her. Not “my friends” or “you all”, but her. Pudding. She figures Ulala had to just be picking her out because Pudding was right in front of her, but she wanted, badly, to think Ulala thought about her so much.

Pudding tries to let her well-formed guard down a little. She was confessing after all, “I’m… really glad to hear that, Ulala. Honestly.”

Pudding looks steadily at the other girl. Ulala made pretty intense eye contact on principle, which usually made other people uncomfortable. However, Pudding liked to get the chance to study her eyes. Ulala's irises were such a lovely shade of purple, Pudding feels like she's going to melt into her seat. Ulala smiles at her in that lazy way of hers and starts to stroke her thumb over Pudding’s knuckles. Pudding moves to hold it and sighs.

“I’ve got kind of a big thing to drop on you, Ulala. If you don’t wanna talk to me for a while, or, I guess ever afterwards, I’ll honestly be fine,” She wouldn’t, but she didn’t want Ulala to feel any pressure from her. If Ulala did reject her, though, she would probably use up all seven of her vacation days gluing her heart back together over cat videos and ungraceful amounts of cheesecake.

“Oh honestly Pudding, unless you decide to become the next big threat to the galaxy I don’t think I’d ever stop liking you. You’re a real groovy girl.” she said smiling. She tucked some hair behind her ears with her free hand.

“I think if anyone else said that I’d throw them over the table,” Pudding said, accompanied by a badly contained smile. Ulala lets out a small laugh focused more in the voice than in the breath and Pudding wants to just kiss her right there. It dies down and Pudding sighs again before speaking. She opens and closes her mouth a few times before realizing she probably looks like a dying, gasping fish and just blurts it out. Ulala would probably appreciate that anyway.

“Ulalaithinkimprobablyalittlebitinlovewithyou!” Well that didn’t come out properly. Pudding blushes deeper while Ulala tries to process the word vomit. She takes several long seconds before she asks the other girl to repeat herself.

Pudding covers her face in her hands before realizing that meant she had let go of Ulala's hand. She flounders a bit, her hands going back and forth from her face to Ulala's poor abandoned hand, before grasping it in both of hers, holding it in midair. Ulala looks a little confused but, Pudding thinks, hopeful.

Deep breaths. Pudding tries to speak slowly and deliberately, “Ulala. I like you… very much. Romantically.”

Ulala hears this and lights up, “Oh, Pudding! That's just the best thing I've heard all week!” and she leans forward to, hopefully, meet Pudding in the middle. Pudding takes a hint for once in her life and leans forward to kiss Ulala.

The two girls stay there for a few moments, eyes closed, before separating. 

Ulala smiles warmly at Pudding, and they leave the bar, arms looped together.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Finally posted this!!! I started writing this during summer vacation, and I finally cleaned it up enough to post it. Big shoutout to my friend Zoe for beta reading my SC5 nonsense.   
> Anyway after this fic is posted that's all the stuff I had written over the summer... I'm going to be adding more to this series for sure (though I think it's going to turn more into just my oneshot collection?) but I wanted to start on my high school au. YES. I know. It's going to be Pudding-centric and mostly about her development/growth/etc. Anyway thank you for reading this far!!


End file.
